


Nothing Gold Can Stay [The Complete Soundtrack List]

by shawarma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawarma/pseuds/shawarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely long instrumental score/soundtrack listing for perkynurples' fic Nothing Gold Can Stay. Available on Spotify, YouTube, and 8tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gold Can Stay [The Complete Soundtrack List]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> As the title says, this is the complete soundtrack listing for the fic Nothing Gold can Stay by perkynurples.
> 
> There are a total of 79 song titles (all soundtrack themed). Only the original titles for each song are mine. Songs with asterisks are not available on the Spotify playlist. An 8Tracks version is now available in 5 parts!
> 
> All credit has been given to the original composers.

**Spotify Playlist:** [Nothing Gold Can Stay [The Complete Soundtrack]](https://play.spotify.com/user/1214397075/playlist/3qNFQi4lSBsPu9luCllaQx)

 **YouTube Playlist:** [Nothing Gold Can Stay [The Complete Fanmix]](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLor6b8STOUb3yeb_eUHtg19oy-WXTybgq)

 **8Tracks Version:**  [Nothing Gold Can Stay [Part 1]](http://8tracks.com/finnick-odeair/nothing-gold-can-stay-part-i), [[Part 2]](http://8tracks.com/finnick-odeair/nothing-gold-can-stay-part-ii), [[Part 3]](http://8tracks.com/finnick-odeair/nothing-gold-can-stay-part-iii), [[Part 4]](http://8tracks.com/finnick-odeair/nothing-gold-can-stay-part-iv), [[Part 5]](http://8tracks.com/finnick-odeair/nothing-gold-can-stay-part-v)

 

 

# SONGS BY CHAPTER

 _ **Chapter One**_  
A Shady Job Offer/To Go or Not to Go: The King’s Speech (Alexandre Desplat)

 ** _Chapter Two_**  
Landing in Erebor: Secret Garden (Ji Soo kim)  
Welcome to the  _Hurmulkezer_ : Main Title (BGM) (Sung Wook Choi)  
Professor or Glorified Nanny?: Selbourne Wood (Adrian Johnston)  
*Making New Friends: Family (Joe Hisaishi)*

 ** _Chapter Three_  
** Meeting Princes Fili and Kili: I’m Forrest…Forrest Gump (Alan Silvestri)

 _ **Chapter Four**_  
Outside Lessons: Pondicherry (Mychael Danna)  
Almost Fired: We’re in the Club Now (Michael Giacchino)  
You’re Not Their Parent: Things Were Going So Well (Mychael Danna and Rob Simonsen)

 **Chapter Five**  
Day Out with the Boys: Ikea (Mychael Danna and Rob Simonsen)  
Almost Fired (Again): Static (Thomas Newman)  
The History of Erebor: Admission to Dream (Buck Sanders, Marco Beltrami)  
Fili’s Pain: The Second Story (Mychael Denna)

 ** _Chapter Six_**  
Miss Fridda Smyth: Hampshire (Adrian Johnston)  
More Actual Liquids: Just Friends (James Newton Howard)  
Lunch with the King: My darling Lime (BGM) (Ji Soo Kim)

 ** _Chapter Seven_**  
The Hurmulkezer Gala: The Nutcracker – Waltz of the Flowers (Pyotr Tchaikovsky)  
Bard Ibindikhel: Double Room (David Arnold and Michael Price)  
Watching the Fireworks: Nemo Egg (Main Title) (Thomas Newman)

 ** _Chapter Eight_  
** Fili’s Film Club Movie: The Royal Household (Alexandre Desplat)

 ** _Chapter Nine_**  
Thorin, King of Erebor: Central Park (James Newton Howard)  
Song for Dís: Mako (Ramin Djawadi)

 ** _Chapter Ten_**  
Vacation at Marseille: Married Life (Michael Giacchino)  
Bilbo Baggins, Investigative Journalist: New Digs (Thomas Newman)  
Kevin Kent Meets Smaug Bundushar: The Trial of Loki (Brian Tyler)

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_  
The Rally in Gundabad: Entering the Capital (James Newton Howard)  
Snooping Around and Meeting a Friend: The Real Setup (James Newton Howard)  
Bad Men in the Palace: Snow’s Speech (James Newton Howard)

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**  
In the _Khagolabbad_ : The Grey Havens (Howard Shore) _  
_ How Troubles are Forgotten: When Ginny Kissed Harry (Nicholas Hooper)

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**  
Bard has No “Game”: Interlude with Sailboat (Thomas Newman)  
Bundushar’s Biggest Gamble: The Locket (Alexandre Desplat)

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**  
Thinking about England: Isolation (Brian Tyler)  
Words over the Kiss: An Adoring Heart (Adrian Johnston)  
Confrontation at the Light Show: Dumbledore’s Speech (Nicholas Hooper)

 ** _Chapter Fifteen_**  
Blueberry Cupcakes: Walkin’ the House (Michael Giacchino)  
Horribly Unprofessional: Airport Love (James Newton Howard)  
Impossible News: Dear John (Tyler Bates, Joel J. Richard)

 ** _Chapter Sixteen_**  
Returning to the Palace: Goodnight You Kings of New England (David Snell, John Lenehan)  
Thorin’s Visit/The Possibility of Thrain: Seven Pounds (Angelo Milli)  
Reading with Fili and Kili: Advice from a Young Lady (Adrian Johnston)

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**  
Reuniting with Thrain: Brooks Was Here (Thomas Newman)  
The King’s Speech: Such Stuff that Dreams are Made of (Conrad Pope)  
What Bundushar Wants: Dumbledore’s Foreboding (Nicholas Hooper)

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**  
Fili’s Hope: Guardian Angel (BGM) (Ji Soo Kim)  
Thorin Asks Bilbo a Favor: She was Like a Bright Light (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer)  
Thrain’s Days of Old: Jupiter Ascending – 2 nd Movement (Michael Giacchino)

 ** _Chapter Nineteen_**  
At the Coffee Shop: Laughter Montage (Rachel Portman)  
Bilbo Asks Thorin a Favor: The Ellie Badge (Michael Giacchino)  
Moment Interrupted: What’s the Best Thing You’ve Ever Stolen? (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer)

 ** _Chapter Twenty_**  
Thorin’s Nightmare/Watching Bilbo: Prosze, Rosie, daj noge (James Newton Howard)  
Father and Son, Thrain and Thorin: A Different Equation (Alexandre Desplat)  
Small Miracles: First Impressions (Adrian Johnston)

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One_**  
35 for Bilbo: Coming Home (Dan Alvarez, Jeremy Cohen, Matt Eakle, Gary Malkin)  
Spending the Night: The Kiss (Nicholas Hooper)  
Feeling at Home: The Wedding (James Horner)  
The Pattern is Repeating: The Phone Call (Alexandre Desplat)

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**  
The Truth Comes Out: Homeless (Andrea Guerra)  
Piles of Books: The Book (Nicholas Hooper)  
Smaug Bundushar, Kingpin, Criminal Mastermind: The Worst Day (Alexandre Desplat)  
Not an Epiphany, but Something: Kiss Him Goodbye (James Newton Howard)

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three_**  
Details Begin to Fall into Place: Trouble at Home (Andrea Guerra)  
Everything is Easier with Cocoa: Eating Alone (Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell)  
*Bilbo Sleeps Alone: Now that’s Love (Joe Hisaishi)*  
Photographs: Curious Feeling of Falling (Thomas Newman)  
Order of the Phoenix: Dr. Wu (Brian Tyler)

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four_**  
What Happened?: The Woman (David Arnold and Michael Price)  
Piecing Together The Pattern: Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (Alexandre Desplat)  
Waiting in the Hospital: Making Gnocchi (Alexandre Desplat)  
Thorin’s Bitterness: Then We are Together (Johan Sӧderqvist)

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Five_**  
Bilbo Begins His Goodbyes: Did I Dream It (Aaron Zigman, The Hollywood Studio Symphony)  
Not Good Enough: Harry and Ginny (Alexandre Desplat)  
Bilbo Tells Fili (Who Tells Thorin): 333 Million (Ensemble)  
Thank You for Everything: To the Stars (Tyler Bates)

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six_**  
Back in England: Stuff We Did (Michael Giacchino)  
Thorin Needs a Break/Fili Knows: Solomon (Hans Zimmer)  
*Bilbo’s Story to Primula: Tristeza (Various Artists)*  
Bilbo’s Letter: The Letter That Never Came (Thomas Newman)  
Go After Him: Finding Nemo (Thomas Newman)  
Thorin’s Speech to Bilbo: Sandra’s Farewell (Danny Elfman)  
It’s Okay (That’s Love): Circus Fantasy (James Newton Howard)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, compiling this took about 3 weeks -_- 
> 
> I love NGCS and I love score music, but I won't be doing this again for a while, haha. And since I didn't read any Bagginshield fics/ANY FIC while I was doing this (yeah, the entire 3 weeks), I can finally start reading perkynurples' OTHER story! :D


End file.
